Inverted Words
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: She saw his effort through a letter. Post Manga.


_This was written for 2 communities at livejournal. 101 kisses is a given, but I discovered fma_fic_contest and saw the week's prompt. Yeah, I HAD to participate that week. Here's what came from both prompts. Enjoy...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Inverted Words<br>Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
>Series: Post Manga<br>Rating: K+  
>Theme: 4: Words  135: Romance  
>Characters: EdwardWinry  
>Summary: She saw his effort through a letter.<br>Warnings: Spoilers, EdxWinryness.  
>Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, would I be here writing fanfiction?<br>Part of Livejournal's 101_kisses and fma_fic_contest challenges!  
>AN: Credits for the edits goes to S J Smith.  
><strong>

Winry knew that Edward wasn't the best with words, or with affectionate words (because while arguing he was a master at expressing himself). It had been obvious by the way he kept secrets from her and by how he proposed to her at the train station before he left for the West. She wondered if he would ever feel comfortable telling her just how he felt sometimes or if he would forever keep his comments locked in his head. It's not like she minded because she also had a few thoughts that were better off unspoken, but Ed was totally different. He was very shy, which is probably why he didn't use much romantic terminology around her, except for the occasional 'Win', 'Love', and 'Hon', privately. In the confines of their bedroom, he was safe to let her know he did love her with warm caresses and kisses, which spoke more than just words, but he felt that he owed Winry some respect and kept his lips and hands to himself while in public. Winry would see couples kiss passionately while disregarding a crowd and at times she felt jealous, but then realized that she wouldn't feel comfortable kissing Ed as people watched them. How embarrassing! Kisses were special and there was no way people would see just how sweetly Ed could kiss.

He was more of an action person, demonstrating his care by simply holding her when she needed the comfort, or by embracing her when he had the urge to appreciate her presence. He also developed the habit of sending her letters as he traveled and called her every chance he had, although both of those _actions_ required _words_, but he didn't have to worry so much because neither he nor Winry talked about love, and all those things that made him blush, for too long. His blush was probably one of the inevitable actions that Winry adored because she caused it and never felt guilty about it.

However, Winry got the hint that Ed was _trying_ to be romantic in one of his letters. When he wrote it, he prayed to the God he didn't believe in that she would read the last line on the folded paper he scribbled hastily. It had taken him only a few minutes to write about what he had discovered, but he pondered for hours deciding on whether to write the phrase on this letter or put it off (like he always did) for the next letter. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and wrote the saying that seemed corny to him, hoping Winry would not kill him the next time she saw him. When Winry read the last line, she was at a loss for words and tried to process the information correctly. She saw Edward's intention through the lines and realized that he had a long way to go before he did truly say, or write, the phrase correctly.

'_Ed,__you__'__re __such __a __dork,__'_ she thought.

Deep down, she wanted to be the one to write those three complicated words, but her shyness was greater than his in this situation. Nevertheless, she replied and copied his phrase so he could see that she also felt how he felt, reassuring him that she also blushed when they talked through the phone or wrote letters to each other, when she answered his letters, or when she thought of telling him the nerve-wrecking words.

'_Olive you, too, Ed.'_

* * *

><p><em>Although the word count was limited to 250 words, I had to write an extended version. :D I hope you guys enjoyed. I love these dorks. :D RR, plz! Suport is love.  
><em>

_-Auto-  
><em>


End file.
